


Creepypasta || One shot Scenarios

by yukiadelade



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Ben - Freeform, Creepy, Creepy pasta - Freeform, Dark Link - Freeform, Herobrine - Freeform, LJ, Multi, Pasta, Scenarios, Slenderman - Freeform, Slendy, Sonic - Freeform, ej - Freeform, jeff - Freeform, one shot scenarios, shot, toby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiadelade/pseuds/yukiadelade
Summary: I wanted to write a couple of one shots, but I want to base them around different scenarios; and what better to write about than creepy pasta? I do want to take some requests on scenarios and if I miss out any character (killer) that you'd like to see in this series, please just let me know with a comment. If you are interested in me doing any other one shot scenarios, drop a comment below and I'd be happy to see what your interested in. Anyways, enjoy! ^w^





	1. -You meet him-

**Author's Note:**

> MUST READ - Before you read this, I'd like to make a disclaimer. If it's your first time reading Creepy Pasta I, the author, cannot be held responsible for any nightmares of frights the reader may receive. Also, these mini stories are not going to be in order and they are random scenarios. I'll only be including Slenderman, Jeff, LJ, EJ and BEN for now. Enjoy!

Slenderman  
Your friends had gave you this silly dare to go into the woods at midnight, without being caught by Slenderman. You chuckled. "Slenderman? Yeah right, like he's gonna come and get me. There's no such thing" you laughed as you headed into the woods with your phone flashlight pointing forwards. After walking for about a minuet, you couldn't see the beginning of the forest where your friends were standing; even if you pointed your flashlight in that direction, it was just trees surrounded by darkness. You didn't even know if your friends were still standing there, but that didn't bother you.   
After a while of walking, you looked at your phone. 10% battery. "Sh*t..." you mumbled. You stopped and looked around. It would be safe to head back, and quickly. No one wants to wander around the forest in complete darkness. Your confidence level dropped, and you started to get worried. 8% battery. You jumped as you heard rustling in the bushes. "Just the wind..." you sighed, as you carried on walking. You quickened your speed, hoping to find some sort of  house or somewhere you could charge your phone. 5% battery. You panicked and began to run. Suddenly, you tripped over and hurt your ankle. You whined in pain, and looked around for some sort of branch to give you the support to stand up. You lay on the floor, in pain, as a tall, slender figure appeared in front of you. You went to scream, but it covered your mouth.   
"Don't be scared Child, I won't hurt you...Y/N"

Jeff the Killer  
You lay on your bed just scrolling through social media. It was 2AM and you were planning on staying up all night. Your parents were away for the weekend, so you basically had a rule free few days ahead of you....apart from your friend staying over.  
A little while passed, and you placed your phone on your bedside table before laying fully down with a sigh. Your eyes started to close, but you opened them quickly again. You weren't going to fall asleep...you weren't.....you. Suddenly you fell asleep.   
'BANG' went your window, as it suddenly slammed shut. You jumped up, as your eyes widened with shock. Your window was locked, how could it possibly be opened from the outside? Your bedroom door was wide open, and there was a dark stain on the carpet. You stood up and walked towards it, before kneeling down to investigate. Blood?! You heard another loud bang, making you jump again. You slowly lifted your head, only to see the most horrific site. There was a man (maybe even a teenage boy) pulling a long knife out of your friend's chest, as he/she screamed loudly. "Look alive sunshine.." the boy said, as he ran his finger down the knife with a cruel laugh. You panicked and stood up quickly, dragging his attention towards you. "Go.To.Sleep.Y/N" He said with a grin, as you slammed your door shut, locking it and placing your wardrobe and couch against it. You locked your window, and moved your bed so you could place your desk against it. You jumped into your bed, and hid under the blanket, shaking with fear and crying silently.

Laughing Jack-  
It was finally the day of the big carnival in your town/city and you were so excited to go. You decided to go with your two good friends, and you were just arriving now. You lept out of the car, before staring at all of the flashing lights and amazing sites. You always loved carnivals ever since you were a young child; your favourite was the candy floss and treats! This year it looked better than it ever had, and you were ready to have an amazing time.  
You and your friends walked around and went on a few rides, before buying some candy floss and sugar doughnuts. Your eyes were drawn to the small candy bowl at the side of one of the candy floss carts; labeled 'Free Candy!' Obviously you couldn't resist! You ran off from your friends to retrieve the candy. You picked up the piece of candy, wrapped in a shiny silver foil. You unwrapped it, to see a chocolate looking item. You popped it into your mouth, and began to chew. It was like toffee, and it was really hard to chew. You spat it out, before becoming really dizzy and falling to the ground.  
You woke up a while later, being in a dark room sitting on a chair. "Hello, there Y/N" A tall figure said. You couldn't make out who it was, as the darkness surrounded you. A clown like laugh was heard, before lights flickered. You saw an open door, and ran. You ran, and ran and never looked back. When you arrived home, you sat on the kitchen floor, scared and worried. "What was that?" you thought "Some clowns playing some sort of sick prank...or..?"

Eyeless Jack-  
You were heading home from your favourite diner, after having a huge pizza and a ice cream sundae. Your best friend was driving you, and you were dancing along to the music. You had a great day, and you were getting ready for a movie night back at your place.   
At 7PM, you both walked into your house, and lay on the couch with blankets and popcorn and sweets. You clicked play on the movie, and began to watch it. Your friend popped out too go to the bathroom and you paused the movie. It was a full moon out tonight, so you looked at the beautiful view for a while as you waited for him/her to return. You furrowed your eyebrows; 10 minuets had passed already....where was she/he? You walked out of the living room, and looked up the stairs. The bathroom door was wide open and the light was off. "Y/F/N?" (Your friend's name) you said worriedly.   
Suddenly out of no where, a cry of pain was heard; it was coming from your room. You ran into the room, to see that a hooded figure had cut open him/her and was removing her kidneys. It stuffed them into it's mouth, before looking at you........it had no eyes. You sprinted off downstairs, but the hooded figure didn't follow.   
Ten minuets later, you walked up the stairs, shaking badly and peered into your room. You gasped in shock. Your friend's body was gone, and there was no blood at all. The mess the killer made was all cleaned up. "What the-....." you gasped. 

BEN Drowned-  
You sat down and turned on an old Nintendo 64. You found it yesterday while cleaning out your attic. You never knew it was there until recently. You were extra excited, as you had found Majora's Mask. It was an old Zelda game, and it had been your childhood. You slotted the game into the console, and started it up.   
You went to create a new game file, but your attention was drawn too another saved file; named 'BEN'. You clicked on it, and the file loaded. It was badly glitched. "Great....a corrupted game file, as usual" You moved Link around, until these weird statues started appearing. You quickly got to the point of fighting a boss already. "What....this isn't right.." you mumbled. You jumped as Link was set on fire; game over. There was another new file underneath 'BEN' saying 'Your turn'. Your eyes widened, and you sighed as you deleted the 'BEN' file and clicked the 'Your turn' file. The screen went black and it displayed the words "You shouldn't have done that; you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"   
The laptop next you you started to type words by itself. You panicked and asked the 'typer' "WHO ARE YOU?". They replied with "I AM BEN". You panicked again, and asked "WHERE ARE YOU?". 'BEN' replied with "I AM DEAD"   
"What on earth..." You said, before all of your electronics turned off, before all of your electricity altogeth


	2. -Nightmares-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a couple of one shots, but I want to base them around different scenarios; and what better to write about than creepy pasta? I do want to take some requests on scenarios and if I miss out any character (killer) that you'd like to see in this series, please just let me know with a comment. If you are interested in me doing any other one shot scenarios, drop a comment below and I'd be happy to see what your interested in. Anyways, enjoy! ^w^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUST READ - Before you read this, I'd like to make a disclaimer. If it's your first time reading Creepy Pasta I, the author, cannot be held responsible for any nightmares of frights the reader may receive. Also, these mini stories are not going to be in order and they are random scenarios. I'll only be including Slenderman, Jeff, LJ, EJ and BEN for now. Enjoy!

Slenderman  
You just stepped into your house, after a long day at school/collage/work. It'd been one of the worst days, and you just couldn't focus. You decided to treat yourself to a Starbucks beverage, after all you felt like you deserved it.   
You sat down on your sofa and went to turn on the television. "Great...no electricity"  
 you whined, as you rolled over to face the back of the sofa. It was only about 4PM, but you were so tired and you ended up accidentally falling asleep.   
*In your dream realm*   
"Y/F/N!!!" (your friend's name) you yelled, as you ran around the forest. "It's coming to get us!!!" you cried. A tall slender figure appeared behind you. You took a few seconds to receive a good look at it; tall, slender, no face, pure white skin, a black suit...and multiple black tentacles coming out from his back!  
You ran away from....'it', but you kept hearing this fuzzing noises and they'd ring in your ears, and there the creature would be. You kept running, until you reached your house. You ran up to your room and jumped into your bed, hiding under the covers.   
You woke up and, nope...still in a dream...  
there the slender figure was, towering over you...expressionless. You gasped, and...  
*Back to reality*  
You shot up from your sofa, and controlled your harsh breathing before going to splash some cold water on your face. That dream had went on for longer than it seemed. You looked at your phone; 9PM. You had school/collage/work tomorrow so you knew the sensible thing to do would be to go and get a proper rest. You changed into your pyjamas/underwear and slid into your bed. It didn't take long for you to fall asleep.   
And yet again, the anarchy started...

Jeff the Killer  
It was your cousin's birthday. She/He was only one month older than you, but anyways...she/he decided to have you and her/his friends stay over. You weren't the party/sociable type, you were an introvert and you liked it that way.   
Your cousin and his/her friends were jumping all over the living room couch, and making a mess of the place. Your auntie and uncle were away so this is the only reason they were even 'allowed', is allowed the word? No, this is the only reason they slyly had everyone stay over. You were too shy too tell on them, and that's why you were invited; cause more people the better, right?! Not in your eyes. You'd rather be at home, playing games or what not.   
It was 11PM, and you were so tired....that you ended up falling asleep.   
*In your dream realm*   
"Y/C/N....?" (your cousin's name) you mumbled, as you peeked into her/his room. It was only you and him/her home, as your uncle and auntie were not home. You saw a horrible site. There was, your cousin laying on the bed...as this creature in a hoodie stuck a knife in his/her forehead, and got out a pair of pliers. You hid around the corner, carefully watching his actions. He took the pliers (WARNING) and started to pull each individual tooth out of her mouth. You covered your mouth, to stop you from screaming...but the gore didn't stop there. (WARNING) The blood trickled from her mouth, and the creature dipped his finger in his blood and licked it off it's finger.   
You gasped; it noticed you. You started to freak out, and you turned around and ran for the guest room and it followed you at a slow pace. You held up a old book in defence, and it laughed. 'It' seemed to be a teenage boy who had a completely white face, with burnt out eyes and a bloody Chelsea smile cut into his skin.   
"W-who are you?!?" You cried. The boy laughed, and looked down at his knife before staring into Y/E/C (your eye colour) eyes. "Go.To.Sleep" he said, as he placed a finger on your lips.   
*Back to reality*   
You shot up, as sweat dripped off your face. You covered your face with your hand, as you noticed to everyone was gone. You had enough time to look up and notice a figure in the corner before it started to reach out to you. 

Laughing Jack  
(sorry for shortness, I had no ideas ^w^)  
*Straight into your dream realm*   
"Hello, little girl/boy" a tall figure wearing black and white stripped clothes mumbled. He also had a long cone nose, which looked like it had black and white spirals going around it. "Get away from me!!!" You screamed. You started to panic, as you noticed that you were tied up in a chair. The tall man started to unwrap a lot of small candies, and put them into your mouth. "Chew" he demanded, with a cackle.   
"No!" you yelled. He pulled up a knife and put it to your neck. "C-H-E-W" he spelt out. You didn't wanna die, so you immediately began to chew...until it knocked you out.   
*Back into reality*   
You didn't remember falling asleep...but you remembered your dream completely. What if you were never asleep? Well, you had to be asleep...but what if that man wasn't fake, if he wasn't just a figure of your imagination? 

Eyeless Jack  
(Sorry the dream is so long, I guess it makes up for my writers block before! ^w^)  
You weren't able to sleep all week, so you decided enough was enough and that this stupid dream you were having wouldn't stop you from sleeping. Or so you thought...  
*In your dream realm*  
You were lying on the hard, cold stone floor in an empty white room. "Unleash" you heard a voice from the speakers say. "What are you doing?!" you yelled. "Be remain silent, as you have been given up as a test subject to this lab" the booming voice said. They were gonna do something crazy. You needed to find an exit, and quickly. You saw a vent so you went to escape. You bashed it in, and climbed into it. "TEST SUBJECT HAS ESCAPED, I REPEAT, TEST SUBJECT HAS ESCAPED" the voice boomed. Sirens starting going off. Why were you here anyways? There was nothing wrong with you, so why were you given up as a test subject anyways to this mad science lab; it was a bit like Liu's story (HINT HINT PEOPLE, EASTER EGG AND A HINT IN TWO). You began to clamber through the vents as quick as possible. You jumped as they started shooting at you, and the bullets came through the metal. You needed to find a way out.   
You looked around the vents for a while...until the started to collapse with the bullets belting through them. You quickly scurried towards what you thought was the end. Nope. The vent came crashing down, and you landed on the floor with a bang.   
There was a weird boy sitting there with a blue mask on and a black hoodie; looks like you landed in a test subject room. You looked at the guy, as he pinned you against the wall. "You will help me get out of here..." He growled. You were so scared, that you just nodded.   
It took you ages to get past the guards, and you got shot in the knee multiple times. You sprinted and cried in pain, as you ran side by side with this guy. You collapsed to the ground, and he knelt down.  (WARNING) He took your knee and twisted it, causing an awful pain. You cried in pain and tried to get away, but he had a hold of you with a firm grip. He took out a small blade from his pocket, also known as a scalpel. You took a minuet to wonder how on earth he had managed to get one of those into the lab. He took it and began to cut your stomach as you screamed in pain. He covered your mouth, as he began to pull out one of your kidneys and...  
*Back into reality*   
You woke up, with sweat dripping down you face "F*ck...the same dream every time!" you groaned, as you took a moment to wonder would it ever stop? 

BEN Drowned  
(Yet again, sorry for shortness, I had no ideas ^w^)  
"Hell yeah!" you yelled excitedly, as you sprinted up to your room and sat on your desk. You opened your laptop and instantly began to play on your games.   
You kept on playing on your laptop until about 2AM. By then, you were exhausted and you instantly fell asleep.   
*In your dream realm*  
You were having an amazing time at your friend's place, playing majora's mask on his/her Nintendo 64. You went off into the kitchen to get a drink, but when you came back...your eyes widened with shock.   
All of your friends were decapitated on the floor. Suddenly you fell too the floor, and a boy dressed like Link appeared in front of you.   
(WARNING)  
Before you were decapitated, he spoke these words;   
"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" 


End file.
